Secrets and Suprises
by I love Malfoy as a ferret
Summary: Ed has a secret, he likes to dress as a girl. What happens one night when he goes out in the town and a guy hits on him...whats worse is it is Roy Mustang. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Roy leaned this face down until his lips met Ed's

AN: I was going through all of my pictures that I have printed off and found one of Ed cross dressing so I came up with this story. I love Ed very much. He is one of my favorite characters and I am not trying to be mean by making his dress/look like a girl. If you have problems with this please leave. I don't want lots of flames saying that I have a disgusting mind and that I am wrong to write this. Please and thank you. For those who stay thank you and I hope you enjoy this.

Summery: Ed has a secret…he likes to dress in women's clothes, but what happens when Ed goes out in the town one night and a man hits on him…what is worse is that the man is Roy Mustang.

Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned FMA you would know...RoyEd yaoiness all the way through it but I don't, so it isn't but it is a good story anyway XD

**Title: Secrets and Surprises**

**Chapter 1**

Ed was bored. Bored out of his mind. Ed sighed as he turned on the couch in his military dorm room living room.

"Brother, why don't you go out or something" Al said as he walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"What is there to do in town" Ed asked as he started playing with his hair

"I don't know. You could go to a movie"

"Not by myself"

"Go to dinner"

"Full"

"Go to the bar"

"I…not a bad idea" Ed then got off of the couch and went to his room "First things first, got to change into something else"

Ed opened his closet and started looking through his many clothes. He soon picked out a pair of jeans with a pattern going down its right leg and a black spaghetti strap tank top and a pink button up shirt to go over it. Ed put on his outfit and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Good, now for my hair"

Ed took his hair out of his braid and looked in his mirror to see his hair all wave. He went into the bathroom and plugged in his straightening iron and waited for it to heat up before he started straightening it. He brushed it again and decided to leave it down. He then brushed his teeth and put on some perfume on, then went back to his room, put on a necklace with a silver butterfly on it before going to the kitchen.

"Ok Al. I am going out. Don't wait up if it gets late." Ed said as he went and hugged his little brother

"Ok brother. And you look really pretty tonight" Al said as he pulled away and looked at his brother

Ed blushed. "Thanks Al. I see you later on" Ed said as he kissed his brothers cheek and head to the door. He put on some high heel black shoes and grabbed his purse and walked on out into the town.

Ed soon came to a bar and looked in to see that not that many people were in so he decided that this would be the place. He walk in and sat at one of the bar stools putting his purse on the bar.

"Hello miss, what can I get you tonight," the bartender asked

"I have a Bloody Mary please" Ed said

"Coming right up" the bartender said as he walked away

Ed sighed as he put his elbow on the bar and leaned his head into the hand. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and his eyes went wide in shock. There stood none other then Roy Mustang, womanizer of central, and his boss dressed in normal clothes with a smile on his face.

"Mind if I join you" Roy asked as he mad a hand gesture to the seat next to Ed.

Ed got over the shock and just shrugged his shoulder. "It's a free country" Ed said as he turned back to take a sip of his drink the bartender just gave him.

"Thank you" Roy said as he sat next to Ed putting his, what Ed thought it was, scotch on the bar. "So, you new here or something, I have never seen you here before" Roy asked as he looked at Ed.

"Nope been here for many year's. Guess we just we just weren't at the same place at the same time" Ed said as he ran his finger around the rim of his cup.

"I guess your right, I would remember a pretty face like your" Roy said as he grabbed Ed's chin and turned his face to look at him.

"Are you hitting on me" Ed asked with a smirk

"Of course not beautiful. But let me introduce myself first I am Roy Mustang and what is your name my sweet" Roy ask

"My name is of no importance right now" Ed said as he removed his chin from Roy's grip and turned back around.

"Oh come on…just a little hint" Roy pleaded

"Nope. Ask me later and maybe I will tell you" Ed said

"Well until then…how about we go to a movie or maybe a walk around for the park"

"You now what…I think a walk around the park might be nice" Ed said as he finished his drink and was about to pull some money out to pay but Roy grabbed his hand.

"No, let me pay" Roy said as he took out his wallet

"Ok if you say so" Ed said as he grabbed his purse, put it under his shoulder, got up and started walking to the door

"Ha, wait up" Roy said as he through the money down on the bar and ran to catch up with Ed.

When they got to the park no one was there so it was nice a quiet. To Ed's surprise Roy was actually a nice guy to talk to when he wasn't being a jerk. He didn't like to admit it but after tonight he wouldn't be surprised if he got a crush on said officer. He new he had feelings for Roy but he just didn't want to admit to it being a crush type of feeling. He came out of his thinking when Roy grabbed his arm and turned him to look at Roy.

"What is it" Ed asked

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to say I have enjoyed talking to you" Roy said

"Me too" Ed smiled as Roy gave him a true smile

Then…silence. Until Roy spoke up again

"Um…would you mind if…what I mean to say is um" Roy tried to ask as he looked at the ground.

"What"

"Um…could I um…kiss you" Roy asked as he moved his hand from Ed's arm to his hand grabbing it.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, womanizer of Central asking me for a kiss" Ed said with a laugh

"Well…yes" Roy said as he scratched the back of his head

Ed was shocked by this. He thought he was just playing around but he thought wrong. But he new deep down that he was happy that Roy asked him for a kiss…and he wanted one. "Ok" Ed said with a smile

"Really" Roy said in shock

"Yes" Ed said as stepped closer to Roy

Roy slowly moved downward as he moved to cup Ed's face. Ed slowly closed his eyes as Roy moved closer. He was surprised when Roy pulled away from him. "What's wrong"

"I'm sorry…I just can't do it," Roy said

"Why, did I do something wrong"

"No it's not that. You see…I'm in love with someone else and I thought if I could kiss you it would go away…but I can't" Roy said with a sigh

"Oh" Ed said sadly "Who is the lucky girl who took your heart"

"It's not a girl"

Ed looked up at Roy with a gasp "What"

"It's not a girl…I'm in love with a guy"

"Oh" Ed said with a renew hope "So who is the lucky guy then"

"Edward Elric"

Ed gasped as he looked at the colonel. He could see the love and truth in his words and he couldn't help but smile as tears came to his eyes. _He loves me…he loves me…I have got to be the happiest person alive._

"What's wrong…I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. Please stop crying" Roy said as he moved closer to Ed and raised his hand to wipe away Ed's tears. Roy gasped as Ed through his arms around his neck bringing him into a hug. "Miss"

"I love you too you basterd" Ed whispered into Roy's ear

Roy gasped as he slowly pulled away and looked at the person. He was surprised to see that the person had golden eyes ((slow much)) and he only new of one person in the whole of central with golden eyes "Ed"

"Yes. It's me" Ed said with a smile

"But…you look like a girl" Roy said looking Ed up and down

"Ya" Ed blushed "I…it's sort of been a secret of mine but I like dressing like a girl. I feel more comfortable in girl clothes. Does it…disturb you" Ed asked as he looked off to the side

Roy laughed as he grabbed Ed around his waist and hugged him close making Ed turn to look at him and having Ed put his hands on Roy's chest. "No…if anything it just makes you look more cute then you already are" Roy said as he brought a hand up to run it through Ed's hair

Ed blush "Men don't liked to be called cute"

"Fine then how about sexy" Roy said with a smirk as Ed's blush deepened

"Um…I think I like cute better" Ed said as he looked down

Roy laughed as he grabbed Ed's chin and made him look at him "I love you Ed"

Ed smiled "I love you too Roy" Ed then leaned foreword and kissed Roy lightly on the lips

AN: Don't worry it's not the end; there is another chapter to this I just need people to review so I know how it was. Oh, and I am also working on updating some of my other stories too if any of you are reading them. So the faster you review the faster I get the chapter up. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OK, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you to all that reviewed the first chapter and liked it.

**WARNING**: This chapter contains a lemon in it so beware. Also this is my first time at writing a lemon so I am sorry if it is bad.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own FMA or the characters. I just own the idea for this story.

**Title: Secrets and Surprise**

**Chapter 2**

Ed slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked Roy in the eyes. Roy smiled as he lifted one of his hands and cupped Ed's cheek. Ed leaned into the touch and smiled.

"Who would have guessed that you loved me" Ed said putting his hand up to Roys and lacing there fingers together

"I never would have thought you loved me back" Roy said with a laugh.

Roy slowly let go of Ed and then grabbed his hand and started walking.

"Were are we going" Ed asked

"My house" Roy said

"And what are we going to do at said house" Ed asked as he pulled his hand from Roy and stopped to look at Roy with a questioning look.

Roy laughed "Come on, don't you trust me"

Ed raised an eyebrow

"Come on Ed, its not like I am going to take you home, fuck you, and then leave you on the street"

"And how do I know you won't"

Roy sighed "Because I love you"

Ed smiled "Ok, just double checking" Ed said as he put an arm around Roy's waist

Roy laughed "Come on" Roy put an arm around Ed's shoulder

When they got to Roy's house Ed sighed as he took off his shoes and set his purse down on the stand by the door. Roy also took off his shoes and lead Ed into the living room and sat on the couch talking with Roy lying down on the couch with his head in Ed's lap.

"So, how are we going to do this" Ed thought running his fingers through Roy's hair

"What do you mean" Roy asked looking at Ed

"I mean, you are a man and so am I"

Roy razed an eyebrow at Ed with a smirk

"Oh shut up" Ed said laughing as he hit Roy in the stomach

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself" Roy then intertwined his fingers with Ed on his stomach "As you were saying"

"As I was saying…you are also older then me"

"Don't care"

"You are my superior officer"

"Don't care"

"Riza will put bullets in me if she find out"

"What"

"Oh come on you know she likes you" Ed said with a laugh as he rapped a piece of Roy's hair around his finger

"I guess but she knows I don't like her like that so you will be good. You going to tell your brother"

"I don't know…you going to tell Hughes"

"Let Hughes" Roy brought there joined hands to his face and kissed the back of Ed's "Figure it out himself"

Ed smiled "I may make my brother do the same"

Roy looked up at Ed and lost himself in Ed's golden eyes. He couldn't help but put his free hand behind Ed's head and bring him down for a kiss. When the kiss broke Roy got up and offered his hand to Ed.

"Come, I want to show you something"

Ed took Roy's hand and Roy started leaned them to a hall way when Ed stopped. Roy turned to see Ed blushing and starring at the floor.

"What is it Ed" Roy asked

Ed just looked up and smiled "Um…could I have another kiss"

Roy stepped close to Ed, let go of his hand and grabbed Ed's chin with a smile "You don't have to ask"

Roy leaned this face down until his lips met Ed's. Ed sighed as he moved his hands up Roy's chest, over his shoulder, and around his neck pulling him closer. The kiss soon became more passionate as Roy put his hands around Ed's waist and ran his tongue over Ed's bottom lip asking for entrance. Ed hesitated at first but opened his mouth to let Roy's prowling tongue in. Roy moaned as me moved his tongue around Ed's mouth loving the sweet taste. He pulled Ed closer wanting to taste Ed more. It soon came time for them to breath and they moved away from each other slowly. Ed opened his eyes to see Roy's black ones staring at him with love and lust. Ed was sure that his held the same.

"Ed…" Roy asked breaking the silence

"Roy….I…" Ed said with a faint blush

"What…"

"I-I want you" Ed replied blushing even more

"You sure…I don't want to force you into anything"

Ed nodded, still dazed from there kiss. Roy picked Ed up bridal style and carried him to his bedroom. Roy opened the door and closed it with his foot. He laid Ed on the bed and crawled on top of him.

"Are you sure" Roy asked as he whipped a stray blond bang off of Eds face

"Yes, Roy, please…make love to me"

Roy chuckled as he kissed Ed's forehead. "As you wish" Roy said as he then leaned down and brought Ed into another kiss filled with fire and passion. Ed moaned as Roy moved his tongue around his mouth and he wrapped his hands around Roy's neck, running his figure throw Roy's hair.

Roy broke away from the kiss to take Ed's shirt and tank top off and then went back and started to kiss Ed neck, sucking and biting down on parts that made the blond gasp and moan for more. His hands where busy moving up and down Ed's sides and up his chest, stopping at the right nipple to toy with it bring out a load moan and an arched back.

Ed's breathing became raspy as Roy continued to please and tease the boy. Ed reached up and started to unbutton Roy's shirt but gave up half way and just pulled the stupid thing off of him. He moved his hands along Roy's well developed chest and shuddered at the fell of it. Ed gasped as Roy took one of his nipples into his mouth and started to suck and bite on it, rolling his tongue on it.

Roy moved his hands down lower, going towards Ed's pants…or said content in Ed's pants. He slowly unbuttoned Ed's pants and slowly pulled down the zipper. Ed gasped as Roy shoved his hands down Ed's boxers and lightly touched Ed's manhood.

"R-Roy…please" Ed panted

"Please what Ed" Roy asked as he moved down more till he was at the edge of Eds pants and started sucking right above were Ed's pubic hairs started.

"Please...I-I need you" Ed said as he ran his fingers through Roy's hair.

"What do you need me to do Ed" Roy asked as he started to slowly stroke Ed's length

"I need you inside me…NOW" Ed yelled as Roy grabbed his length without mercy.

Roy laughed "Alright Ed…if you say so"

Roy quickly took his clothes off and then Roy pulled off Ed's pants and boxers. Finally Ed was all the way necked and Roy couldn't be happier. "You're beautiful" Roy said as he slide his hands down both of Ed's side

Ed gasped as Roy hit a sensitive spot on his side. "You're not so bad yourself" Ed said as he looked Roy up and down.

Roy smiled as he leaned down and slowly kissed Ed. Ed closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck as he kissed Roy back. Roy slowly pulled way and looked Ed dead in the eyes. "I love you"

Ed smiled "I love you too…so much"

Roy pulled away more and opened the draw of his nightstand to get the bottle of lube he keeps in there. He opened the bottle and squeezed some of the lube on his fingers. "This may hurt or feel weird for a little bit but it will get better" Roy said as he rubbed one of his fingers on Ed's entrance.

Ed nodded before Roy pushed one finger in there. Ed jerked at the feeling. It was more uncomfortable then painful. Roy nuzzled Ed's neck as he whispered sweet words in his ears. Roy then pushed in another finger and started scissoring Ed's entrance. Ed gasped and through this head back in pleasure as Roy hit something inside him.

"Do that again" Ed gasped.

Roy smirked as he entered a third and final finger as he kept on hitting that spot inside Ed that gave him pure pleasure. When Roy was sure Ed was stretched enough he removed his fingers and lubed his member with the oil still on his fingers. Roy positioned himself at Ed's entrance and to get the pain over and done with he entered him all the way fast.

Ed snapped his eyes shut in pain as tears came to his eyes. Roy leaned forward and kissed Ed's cheek as he licked the tears away. "Shhh…its ok. It will get better. Just relax." Roy said as he took a hand and stroked Ed's hair.

Ed soon started to relax and gave Roy a nod to say that he could move. Roy nodded back and moved himself out of Ed until only the tip was left in and then slowly moved back in. Ed gasped as Roy started to move and gripped onto Roy's sholder. It still hurt but the pain was starting to go away.

Roy then hit something inside of him the made his eyes go wide as he through his head back and screamed Roy's name.

"ROY" Ed moaned

Roy smirked as he licked Ed's ear. "Found it"

"Please Roy, more…faster…harder…anything" Ed panted as he put his arms around Roy's neck

"As you wish" Roy said as he started moving faster and harder into Ed.

Ed through his had back as Roy hit that spot move and harder. The pleasure was just too much. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve the way Roy was treating him. It was just too much. He then opened his eyes to see Roy looking at him. All he did was smile. He could see in Roy's eyes that he loved him. He new then and there that he deserved this as much as anyone else because he had something more special then that…he had the love and heart of someone else. He moved one of his hands to cup Roy's cheek.

Roy moved his head and kissed Ed's hand. He then looked Ed in the face and saw the love he had for the man. He never thought he could love someone this much and they love him back. Then Roy leaned down and kissed Ed full on the lips as both of the reached there pecks.

Roy slowly withdrew himself from Ed and laid down next to the blond taking him into his arms.

"So much for not taking you home and fucking you"

"True but you didn't fuck me…you made love to me. There is a difference. And also you are not going to throw me on the street" Ed panted

"True…but how do you know I won't"

"Because if you do I will kick your ass all the way to Xing"

"Ow…on another note, how was it"

"It was great" Ed said

"You ok" Roy asked running a hand throw Ed's hair

"Yes" Ed said with a smile as he curled up closer putting his hands on Roy's chest

"I didn't hurt you or anything bec-"

Ed shut Roy by leaning up and kissing him. Ed pulled back with a smile. "I said it was great so stop worrying" Ed said as he started playing with Roy's hair.

Roy laugh

"What is it" Ed asked

"What is it with you and my hair"

"The same thing with you and mine"

The both started laughing.

Roy stopped but smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Ed again.

"I love you Roy"

"I love you too Ed"

AN: Don't worry there is another chapter on the way. I just may not update as fast as i did this time. My computer is being mean. PLease review and tell me how i did on the lemon so i can do better next time. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed woke up the next morning and couldn't help but smile at the arm wrapped around his waist

AN: Ok, here is the next chapter. Thanks to all that reviewed. I also thank you for the hints on how to make my next lemon better.

Warning: This chapter is very fluffy and corny and stuff like that that are sick yet cute at the same time.

**Chapter 3:**

Ed woke up the next morning and couldn't help but smile at the arm wrapped around his waist. He snuggled closer to the chest next to him and sighed as he breathed in Roy's sent. Last night had been the best day of his life. He got a lover and not just any lover, Roy Mustang, and to him that was special.

Ed looked up to see Roy still sleeping peacefully. Ed moved one of his hands up and stroked a lose peace of hair away from Roy's face. Ed smiled as he saw how happy Roy's face looked with a small smile on it. Ed leaned up and softly kissed Roy on the lips.

Roy eye's fluttered open when he felt a soft pressure on his lips but closed his eyes as he kissed the person back. Ed slowly pulled away as Roy's eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning" Ed said

"And what a good morning it is" Roy said as he pulled Ed closer

Ed smiled but pushed himself away from Roy. "Come on, we have to get up and you have to go to work"

"Awwww" Roy tried to grab Ed but he already got out of bed with a sheet wrapped around his waist "But can't we snuggle for a little more" Roy whined

"Nope" Ed said with a laugh "Come on, we both need a shower and then I will start breakfast"

"You can cook" Roy said as he sat up in bed and stretched

"Yup, another one of my many secrets" Ed said with a wink "Where's the bathroom"

"There" Roy said pointing to a door connected to his room "You go first. I need to do something"

"Ok" Ed said as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the water

Roy quickly put on a pair of boxers and walked out of the room into another room down the hall. He walked over to the piano and opened the piano bench to pull out a sheet of music and put it out on the stand before walking back to his room. He opened a drawer and searched until he found a box and walked out and put it on the piano before walking back in time to hear the water in the bathroom turn off.

Ed soon came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel around his shoulder to catch any water left in his hair. "Um, can I borrow some of your clothes" Ed asked.

"Sure" Roy said. He went to his dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt. "Here, they may be big on you but its better then nothing."

"Um…can I borrow a pair of boxers too" Ed asked as he blushed

Roy just laughed "Sure" He opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers for Ed to wear. "Now I am going to go hope in the shower. Won't be long" Roy gave Ed a quick kiss before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Ed quickly got dressed. Yes, they were big but not so big the he would trip and fall. Ed pulled the collar of the white t-shirt to his face sniffed. He smiled. It smelled just like Roy. He may have to steal these when he want on a mission.

Ed headed toward the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what there was.

"Hmm…I guess bacon and eggs are it" Ed turned to turn on the oven and then he searched for two pans. He found them and put both of them on the oven before opening the fridge and getting out the bacon and eggs.

Roy stepped out of his room adjusting the cuffs of his shirt and instantly got a waft of food. He walked into the kitchen to see Ed getting some plates down and putting bacon and eggs on each plate. Ed then put the plate on the table and turned to see Roy standing there.

"Hello" Ed said as he walked over and stood on his tip toes to give Roy a kiss on the cheek

"Hello" Roy said as he kissed Ed on the head and then went and sat at the table.

"Do you want anything to drink" Ed said as he pulled down 2 cups

"Um…if you think you can stand it can you pour me some milk" Roy said chuckling

"Ewww…ok" Ed said as he pulled out orange juice and…MILK, pouring a glass of each. He then put both containers back and sat the glass down on the table before taking a seat. "Don't expect me to kiss you anytime soon" Ed said as he picked up his fork and picked up a peace of beacon.

"You may change your mind about that later" Roy said as he took a sip of milk

"So, what do you think"

Roy took a bit of the food and chewed "It's really good"

"Thank you" Ed said with happiness that Roy liked it

"I am surprised you could reach everything" Roy said with a laugh as Ed tried to kick him

"Very funny. I'm sort, you're old, it all works out."

"Ha, I'm not old"

"Oh ya, then what's that peace of gray hair I see about"

"That's from you"

"Then I must be doing my job right" Ed said with a smirk as he took another bit of egg

Through the rest of breakfast they randomly chatted here and there about this and that. Then when they were done Ed took the dishes and started doing dishes but stopped when Roy put his arms around his waist from behind and hugged him.

"Stop for a minute. I want to show you something"

"Ok" Ed said as he turned and gave Roy an odd look.

Roy let go of Ed and then grabbed his hand and led him out of the kitchen and down the hallway to a room. Ed looked at saw that the room they had gone in had a lot of musical stuff like a stereo, records, microphones, CD's, a violin, an electric key bored, a guitar, but what really caught his eye was the big grand piano.

Roy led Ed over to a chair next to the piano and sat him down. "This is what I want to show you last night but we sort of got distracted" Roy said with a smirk as Ed blushed "I have been working on it for awhile but I wrote you a song." Roy said as he sat at the piano and positioned his hands on the keys

Ed gasped with surprise "You wrote a song…for me"

"Yes. I hope you like it" Roy said as he looked at Ed with a smile before he started to play the piano softly at first and then getting louder.

_Days and nights_

_Without a reason_

_That was called my life_

_I'd give all I know_

_To keep one hello from saying goodbye_

_Then our eyes met_

_When our eyes met_

_I began to live again_

_All because of the time_

_That you gave to me_

_Time is standing still until_

_Together we'll be_

_Somewhere some way somehow_

_Everything is new_

_And it's all because of you_

_It takes a special kind of artist_

_Look at what you've drawn_

_Eyes that shine_

_Reflecting you and a heart_

_With heartache all gone_

_Let me hold you cause when I hold you_

_Dream becomes reality_

_All because of the time_

_That you gave to me_

_Time is standing still until_

_Together we'll be_

_Somewhere some way somehow_

_Everything is new_

_And it's all because of you_

_You ask_

_Can this be real_

_I know what I feel_

_Heaven knows what I love_

_God sent you from above_

_You're all I'm thinkin' of_

_All because of the time_

_I know time is standing still until_

_Together we'll be_

_And there's a world out there_

'_Til now I never knew_

_and it's all because_

_it's all because of you_

_all because of you_

Roy moved his fingers over the keys some more before ending it. He looked up to see tear's running down Ed's cheek with Ed's eyes closed as he had his hands over his mouth.

Roy slowly picked up the box he put there earlier and put it in his pocked as he got up and walked to Ed. He slowly kneeled down in front of Ed.

"Ed…"

Roy slowly lifted his hand and whipped a tear off of Ed's cheek. Roy got knocked back a little as Ed lunged himself at him putting his arm's around Roy neck

"I…I" Then Ed's sobs took over him again as he but his head in the crook of Roy's neck and cried.

Roy put his arms around Ed and slowly rubbed one hand up and down Ed's back as he whispered sweet nothing and hushes into Ed's ear

"Ed…I have a present for you" Roy said as he started pulling away

"I don't want it" Ed said pulling himself back to Roy

"Ed, please" Roy said trying to pull away again

"No, I don't want anything else. You've given me to much already" Ed said as he hugged Roy closer

"Ed…please" Roy said in a whisper

Ed hesitated but he slowly let go of Roy and sat back on his heals. Roy reached into his pocket and pulled out a box and handed it to Ed. Ed looked at it for a minute before he got the courage to open it. Inside was a heart shaped locket with his alchemy symbol on the front. He picked it out of the box and sat the box aside. He then opened it and gasped at what was inside. Inside was a picture of Roy and a picture of Al.

"This way no matter were you go you will always have the people you love the most with you." Roy said as he took the locket and placed it around Ed's neck.

"Roy..." Ed said as he took the locket in his hands. He then held it to his cheek and started crying again "Why…this is to much…its all to much"

"Because I love you" Roy said as he brushed a bang out of Ed's face "Its all because I love you. No one else" Roy said

"I love you too" Ed said as he leaned forward and took Roy's lips with his.

Roy laughed to himself. _So much for him not kissing me on the lips for awhile not that I mind of course._

AN: One more chapter and then I am done. The song is called All because of You and it is by Vic Mignogna. . Funny huh. Yes there is sax in it but I don't care. I like the song. Any who, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like the next one too.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok…I've had this typed up for about 3 weeks now and just totally forgot to put it up but this is the last chapter of Secreats and Surprise. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 4**

At work all day Roy couldn't help but smile. Everyone was wondering what had there Colonel in such a happy mode. What really surprised them was that the colonel was doing work. Hawkeye didn't have to go and shot him. He was doing ti all on his own and fast.

"Roy, how are you my friend" Hughes said as he opened the door and walked in.

"Good" Roy said as he signed the last paper in his stack "Riza, I'm done with all my paperwork so I will be going home now"

Riza looked up at the clock and was surprised to see it read 1:12. "Um…ok sir. See you tomorrow" Riza said with a salute.

Roy got out of his chair and walked out the door with Hughes fallowing him. "So, what's got you so happy Roy" Hughes said

"Oh…nothing" Roy said with a smirk

"Come one…tell me"

"Nope, not even a hint"

"I think I know what it is" Hughes said with a smirk

"Oh really know" Roy said as he looked at his old friend

"Yup"

"Ok then…what is it"

"You and Ed confessed your feelings for each other and had sex"

Roy stopped stunned in his spot. "Wh-what"

"Did I get it right"

"How…how"

"Oh…I'm just smart like that. So…how is Ed in bed"

Roy blushed "None of your business"

Hughes just shrugged

"Ok. Well, have fun at home with that then" Hughes said as the reached the exit

"Ok, bye Hughes" Roy said as he turned to the door trying to leave as fast as he could

"Bye and Roy"

"Yes" Roy said as he turned to look at his friend

"I'm happy you finally found someone to love and who loves you back" Highes said with a smile and a thumbs up

Roy smiled "Thanks" Roy said as he turned and opened the door

"Can't wait to hear when the wedding is" Hughes shouted

Roy stopped in his tracks "HUGHES"

"Ed" Roy said as he walked into the house "I'm home"

Silence

"Ed…" Roy said again as he took off his shoes and walked into the living room "Ed…"

No one was there.

"Hmmm, I wonder were he went" Roy said as he scratched his head

"Oh Roy…"

Roy turned to look at who called him and almost had a nosebleed. There was Ed, leaning his arm against the living room door frame wearing a small white tank top, some black thigh high stockings, some black high heel boots, and a very short black and white miniskirt. "Welcome home" Ed said with a smirk

"When…how…that outfit" Roy said as he looked Ed up and down

"Oh, this" Ed said as he pulled at his skirt "Oh it's just something I throw on…you like" Ed said as he walked till he was right in front of Roy

"Very much" Roy said still in a state of shock

"Well, I have a couple more surprises for you" Ed said as he ran is index finger up Roy's chest "And if you want to find out what they are" Ed looked up at Roy with a seductive smirk "Your just going to have to follow me to the bedroom aren't you" Ed said as he turned to walk back swaying his hips back and forth with Roy's eyes fallowing each sway of his hip. Ed stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Coming" Ed said as he wiggled his finger at Roy to follow him as he walked to the bed room.

It took Roy a couple of seconds before Roy recovered and then ran to the bed room not wanting to miss out on discovering all the secrets and surprises Ed had in store for him.

AN: Yes, very short but I thought it was a good ending. Hope you liked it! Please remember to review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


End file.
